


Не хочешь знать, не можешь верить

by Alraphin



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drama, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraphin/pseuds/Alraphin
Summary: Кайден хотел бы вернуть прошлые отношения с Шепард, хотя его до сих пор волнует ее прошлая работа с "Цербером". Но о некоторых подробностях сотрудничества Шепард и Призрака он даже не догадывается.





	Не хочешь знать, не можешь верить

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ для команды Mass Effect 2017.

__

_— Ты хоть плакала после того, как мы расстались?!_

__

_— Угу. Когда бревно на ногу упало._

__

_Башорг_

__

У Кайдена Аленко сегодня есть целых три хороших новости. Во-первых, он уже может вставать и даже делать несколько шагов, только лучше держаться за спинку кровати. Правда, эти шаги отнимают у него столько сил, что потом он способен только лежать на спине, истекая потом, и бороться с приступами дурноты. Проклятый робот так приложил его на Марсе, что врачи Цитадели не могут быстро залечить травмы. Но — Кайден уже встает. И это кажется ему настолько важным, что даже затмевает вторую новость: приходил посол Удина и предложил ему вступить в ряды СПЕКТР-ов. После выздоровления, разумеется.

«Смешно, — думает Кайден, — насколько мы зависим от своего тела. Мне положено гордиться честью, которую оказал Совет, а я радуюсь, что могу добрести до окна и обратно…»

Своими достижениями он делится с Шепард. Ее приход — третья новость.

— Значит, нам есть, что обмыть, — говорит она и достает из сумки бутылку виски.

В ее взгляде Кайдену мерещится жалость. Не лучшее чувство, которое мужчина может вызвать у женщины, но Кайден рад и этому. Все приятнее, чем при встрече перед отправкой на Марс. Шепард посмотрела тогда на него, и в ее глазах невозможно было ничего распознать. Он пытался поговорить с ней на задании. О «Горизонте», о «Цербере», о них обоих… Бесполезно. В ответ он получал скупые реплики и все тот же стеклянный, ничего не выражающий взгляд.

Теперь она даже улыбается. Ставит бутылку на тумбочку возле его кровати, присаживается на край одеяла. Все-таки и от нападения робота-убийцы может быть польза.

— Я не захватила стаканы, — говорит Шепард и добавляет с сомнением: — И вообще не факт, что тебе можно алкоголь.

— Немножко можно, — поспешно уверяет Кайден, хотя и сам не уверен. — И без стаканов обойдемся. Все-таки не каждый день тебя приглашают в СПЕКТР-ы, верно?

— Это точно, — кивает она, коротко усмехается и свинчивает пробку. — За Кайдена Аленко, будущего СПЕКТР-а!

Она делает глоток и передает бутылку ему. У Кайдена трясутся руки, когда он подносит виски к губам. Горлышко бутылки теплое после прикосновения губ Шепард, это почти поцелуй. Вкус виски приятно обжигает — она где-то раздобыла настоящее сокровище. Постаралась ради него…

— Шепард, — выдыхает он, решив рискнуть. — Джейн…

Она еле заметно вздрагивает, но тут же качает головой.

— Кайден, не надо.

Эти слова хуже удара под дых, но Кайдену уже нечего терять, поздно тормозить, и он несется вперед, к цели.

— Но почему? Шепард… Я много думал…

— Я тоже, — в ее голосе нет печали, только холод.

— Я понимаю, ты обижена на мои слова на «Горизонте». Но пойми, у меня были основания думать о худшем! Все считали, что ты умерла. Я… чуть не пропал тогда. Еле выбрался. Ты снилась мне почти каждую ночь. А потом ты появилась в компании агентов «Цербера», в их форме, с полученным от них оружием… Я служу Альянсу, я не мог игнорировать факты! Ты связалась с террористами, против которых мы боролись вместе. Я не знал, что думать. Не знал, насколько тесно ты с ними сошлась…

— Аленко, — перебивает она с нехорошей улыбкой, — а ты уверен, что хочешь об этом знать? Насколько тесно?

Кайден смотрит в ее глаза, которые опять стекленеют, словно Шепард не хочет выдать себя даже взглядом, и понимает, что ни в чем не уверен.

***

Джейн Шепард шла по смотровой площадке Иллиума и еле сдерживалась, чтобы не дать пинка ни в чем не повинной урне или скамье. Бурлящая в ней злость требовала выхода.

«Если ты все еще женщина, которую я знал, ты найдешь способ остановить Коллекционеров…»

— Спасибо, что разрешил, милый, — сквозь зубы сказала Шепард и остановилась, прислонившись к ограде. С этой точки открывался превосходный вид на ночной Иллиум в россыпи огней. Шепард было плевать на все виды в мире.

Она почти смирилась с произошедшим на «Горизонте». С тем, что Кайден, которого она бросилась разыскивать, как только вышла из комы в лаборатории «Цербера», обвинил ее в пособничестве террористам и ушел. Людей бросают и по куда более ничтожным причинам. Даже если этим брошенным людям как раз не помешала бы поддержка и пара слов в духе «я всегда буду на твоей стороне». Дерьмо случается. Шепард успокоилась, «Нормандия» прибыла на Иллиум, и вот тут Кайден, как нарочно подгадав, прислал свое идиотское письмо.

«Ты хотя бы помнишь ту ночь перед Илосом? Она была для меня всем…»

Шепард помнила. Даже слишком хорошо. Они летели на Илос, не зная, с чем придется столкнуться и не станет ли эта миссия путешествием в один конец. Кайден пришел тогда и сказал, что для него нет ничего важнее чувства между ними. Шепард немного смешил его наивный романтический пафос, но Кайден выглядел настолько открытым и правдивым в своих чувствах, что посмеяться не выходило. Они занимались сексом. Кайден оказался нежным, предупредительным любовником. В его руках Шепард расслабилась, ее оставило чудовищное напряжение, которое довлело над ней с того момента, когда она узнала про Жнецов. Кайден целовал все ее тело, до кончиков ступней. Глаз не отводил — его жадный взгляд странно противоречил легким, ласковым прикосновениям. «Ты невероятна», — шептал он. После своего «воскрешения» Шепард думала иногда: не смутят ли Кайдена ее новые многочисленные шрамы? И хотела верить: нет, нисколько. Переживала, идиотка, вздыхала у зеркала. Впрочем, как раз шрамы Кайдена не смущали. Его, черт бы все взял, смущали ее попытки спасти человечество от новой угрозы! Потому что, видите ли, она пыталась сделать это с помощью «Цербера»! И теперь он писал: «Когда все немного устаканится… быть может… я не знаю». То есть, помогать он не собирался, но был не прочь встретиться, когда Шепард спасет мир. Прикрывать ей спину он не хотел, чтобы не оказаться в дурной компании.

Комм запищал — а вот и дурная компания напоминала о себе.

— Да, — с раздражением отозвалась Шепард.

— С вами хочет говорить Призрак, — сообщила Лоусон.

— Сейчас? Нельзя подождать, пока я вернусь на «Нормандию»? — Шепард вовсе не улыбалось мотаться туда-сюда между кораблем и центром города.

— Нет необходимости. Призрак сообщил, что вам следует прийти в гостиницу «Ишаале», номер двадцать восемь. Сбрасываю координаты.

— У него что, повсюду оборудование? — спросила Шепард, глядя на загоревшуюся на карте желтую точку. — Раньше ты не говорила, что с Призраком можно связаться из города.

— Не у всех, с кем Призраку нужно беседовать, есть свой корабль, — ответила Миранда. Помедлив, она добавила: — Но об этой точке связи на Иллиуме я сама слышу впервые. Должно быть, Призрак распорядился расширить сеть.

— Ясно. Конец связи.

Шепард недовольно скривилась. Призрак был не из тех людей, с кем можно встречаться нервной и озлобленной. При разговоре с ним нужна была холодная голова и полное спокойствие, а оно и в лучшие дни давалось Шепард нелегко при виде Призрака. Он был руководителем террористической организации — и этого уже хватало, чтобы его, мягко говоря, недолюбливать. Но будь он обычным законопослушным бизнесменом, он все равно бесил бы Шепард. Ее раздражало в нем все: привычка без конца курить, манера сидеть, закинув ногу на ногу, взгляд искусственно усовершенствованных глаз, тон всезнающего учителя, который устал раз за разом объяснять элементарные вещи школьникам, но вынужден это делать. А еще непробиваемое спокойствие. На каждый ее аргумент, на каждое возражение у него в запасе находилась продуманная и возмутительная тирада. Потерять перед ним лицо было элементарно, он же, сволочь, лицо не терял никогда.

Так что Шепард вовсе не улыбалось встречаться с Призраком именно теперь, когда Кайден своим письмом расковырял все душевные раны, до которых дотянулся. После «Горизонта» Миранда передала ей свежие досье, и Шепард рассчитывала, что непосредственно с Призраком последние события не будет обсуждать вообще. Однако отказываться было нельзя. По причине банальной, но весомой: он давал деньги и информацию.

Немного зная вкусы Призрака, Шепард ожидала, что на встречу придется явиться в самый люксовый люкс самой шикарной гостиницы на Иллиуме. Но просчиталась. «Ишаале» оказалась гостиницей средней руки. По местным меркам, конечно, — на каком-нибудь Мендуаре настоящие цветы в вазах, живой портье вместо автомата, переливающийся огнями бар и панорамные окна считались бы верхом роскоши. Но не на Иллиуме. Да и номер, как выяснилось, не люкс. «Разумно, — подумала Шепард, поднимаясь на лифте на пятый этаж, — зачем выкупать шикарный номер, чтобы просто разместить оборудование для связи? Призрак не дурак и деньги считать умеет».

Когда она открыла дверь, в лицо ударили зеленые лучи сканеров. Шепард поморщилась — на «Нормандии» ее так не слепило в начале сеанса.

— Неприятно? — спросил знакомый голос. Лучи погасли.

— Откалибровали бы технику, — недовольно отозвалась Шепард. — Слепит.

Она моргнула. Глаза быстро привыкали к обстановке. Должно быть, оборудование тут и вправду не успели настроить, как полагается — получившаяся голограмма была хоть и качественной, но урезанной. Когда Шепард выходила на связь с «Нормандии», за спиной Призрака открывался вид на Землю и встающее над ней солнце. Здесь же не было ничего подобного — только полумрак и фигура главы «Цербера» в его неизменной позе в кресле, нога на ногу. Пальцы рук он сцепил на колене, голубые глаза поблескивали. Качество изображения было на высоте.

— Оборудование новое, — сказал Призрак. — Не успели толком опробовать.

— Надеюсь, вы вызвали меня не для того, чтобы его тестировать. Мне все равно, в каком разрешении вас показывают, — с легким раздражением ответила Шепард и приказала себе: спокойнее, спокойнее.

— Разумеется, коммандер, — Призрак никак не отреагировал на ее тон. — Мне хотелось бы обсудить с вами произошедшее на «Горизонте».

— Все прошло по вашему плану.

— Моему?

— Бросьте, — нахмурилась Шепард. — Вы прекрасно знали, что на «Горизонте» объявятся Коллекционеры. Чтобы получить информацию, вы сделали мишенью целую колонию. Ну что же, ваши прогнозы подтвердились — и треть колонистов похищена. Этого результата вы добивались?

— Я добиваюсь только одного результата, коммандер, — голос Призрака оставался спокоен. — Устранить угрозу для человечества. Я не мог знать, какое поселение станет следующей целью Коллекционеров, но у меня появилась гипотеза, что они крайне заинтересованы в вас. И когда я узнал, что Альянс послал устанавливать защитные турели на «Горизонте» Кайдена Аленко, я подумал, что колония станет точкой интереса наших врагов. Гипотеза подтвердилась.

При упоминании Кайдена в груди у Шепард что-то болезненно дернулось. «Не психуй», — подумала она.

— Вы играете со мной втемную, — сухо сказала она. — Обо всех ваших догадках я узнаю постфактум. Будет лучше, если вы перестанете так тщательно дозировать информацию, которую мне передаете.

— Если я начну делиться с вами всеми своими гипотезами, — пожал плечами Призрак, — на вас обвалится громадное количество лишней информации. Я не всеведущ, коммандер, и тоже бреду почти вслепую. На одну мою удачную теорию приходится девять неудачных. Поэтому я сообщаю вам, как вы говорите, постфактум о тех догадках, которые подтвердились, отбросив те, которые оказались ошибочными. А вам кажется, что я все планирую заранее. Да и чем бы помогла вам моя теория? Она закрыла бы вас в бою? Спасла бы колонистов? Переубедила бы капитана Аленко?

«Лоусон, — скрипнула зубами Шепард. — Разумеется, Лоусон обо всем доложила. Как я пыталась убедить Кайдена, остановить, объясниться, а он отмахнулся. Должно быть, ее позабавил этот милый семейный скандал».

— Капитан Аленко, — произнесла она вслух, — предубежден против «Цербера» и имеет для этого все основания. В Альянсе не любят террористов. Поэтому здесь вы правы — никакие ваши теории его бы не убедили.

— Конечно, — Призрак кивнул, и Шепард померещилась тень усмешки на его губах. — В Альянсе предпочитают не видеть дальше своего носа, а капитан Кайден Аленко — его достойный и типичный представитель. Хотя, признаться, я надеялся, что его теплые чувства к вам помогут ему отказаться от стереотипов, и мы сможем наладить диалог и объединить усилия против угрозы. Я был бы рад, даже если бы он один присоединился к вашей команде. Талантливые биотики всегда нужны. Но, увы, предубеждение против нас оказалось сильнее его привязанности к вам. Теперь он будет блюсти честь мундира и стоять в стороне, даже если вас будут убивать. Может, после он всплакнет. Неприятно, но характерно для солдат Альянса.

«…ты найдешь способ остановить Коллекционеров, — тут же вспомнила Шепард строчку из письма. — Береги себя. Может, когда все утрясется…»

Она сжала руки в кулаки. Воистину, Призрак поступал мудро, являясь к ней в виде голограммы. Иначе она давно разбила бы ему лицо.

— Если вы вызвали меня, чтобы обсудить поведение солдат Альянса… — начала она и осеклась.

Призрак пристально смотрел на нее, сцепляя и расцепляя пальцы. Пальцы нервно подрагивали, словно он не знал, куда девать руки.

«Сигарета. Я никогда не видела его без сигареты».

Призрак курил всегда — дымил, как подбитый челнок. Шепард подозревала, что он родился с бычком во рту, а на ночь наклеивает никотиновый пластырь. Что могло заставить его воздержаться от курения?

То, что сигареты, в отличие от голограммы, пахнут.

Шепард пересекла комнату в два широких шага и схватила Призрака за воротник пиджака. Ощущение скользкой ткани под пальцами поразило ее — до последнего она не была уверена и готовилась выставить себя полной дурой. Никакой голограммы не было. Просто гостиничный номер без окон. Просто Призрак в кресле.

— Какого черта ты делаешь на Иллиуме?

Он и бровью не повел.

— Вы не поверите, коммандер, но не все мои дела касаются вас.

Он даже отказывался поменять позу — так и сидел, покачивая острым носком ботинка, как будто его не держала за шиворот порядком взбешенная Шепард. Наверняка у него поблизости хватало охраны, но никого видно не было. И не всякая охрана могла остановить коммандера Шепард. Призрак прекрасно об этом знал, но бояться отказывался — должно быть, рассчитывал на ее здравый смысл. Большая ошибка.

— Какого черта? — снова спросила она, крепче стискивая в пальцах воротник. — Что это за розыгрыш — точка связи, лучи в глаза, новое оборудование?!

— Никто не говорил, что здесь поставили видеооборудование, — ответил он. Ему пришлось задрать голову, чтобы ей ответить. Шепард смотрела в его странные глаза — радужки пронизали тонкие, светящиеся в темноте линии. Она впервые видела их так близко. — Да, я использую эту комнату для встреч. Она качественно защищена от прослушки. А сканеры проверяют, не опасны ли гости.

— Я очень опасный гость, — заверила Шепард. — И мне очень давно хочется с тобой расквитаться за все недоговорки, насмешки и подставы. И за дурацкие шутки — тоже. Ты ведь понял, что я считаю тебя голограммой, почему не сказал? Решил повеселиться?

— Решил уберечь тебя от глупостей. Хотя понимал, что ты все равно догадаешься.

— От глупостей вроде удовольствия выбить тебе пару зубов?

Он не ответил. Долгую, растянувшуюся секунду они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и Призрак неожиданно вкрадчивым движением провел пальцами по застежке тяжелой перчатки Шепард. Прикоснулся губами к шраму на открывшемся запястье. И дальше время понеслось на четвертой скорости.

Шикарный, явно сшитый на заказ пиджак Призрака Шепард сдирала с него с мстительным удовольствием, так что с мясом вырвало застежку и лопнул шов. Под пиджаком и разлетевшейся на лоскуты рубашкой оказалось тело офисного клерка, пару раз в неделю посещающего спортзал «для формы». Работник умственного труда! Никаких рельефных мышц, как у Джейкоба. Или Кайдена… Шепард злобно фыркнула, раздув ноздри. Призрак, до этого никак не реагировавший на уничтожение его одежды, схватил ее за талию, дернул на себя. Хватка у него оказалась неожиданно крепкой — Шепард не удержала равновесие и рухнула к нему на колени. Однако гостиничный стул оказался не рассчитан на их двойной вес — ножка подломилась, и оба очутились на полу. Призрак оказался снизу и сдавленно охнул — в броне Шепард весила немало. Она сползла с него на пол, поднялась на колени, потянулась к застежкам нагрудника. Призрак скользнул за ее спину, пальцами пробежался по наручам, быстро расстегивая их. Затылком она чувствовала его дыхание. Застежки он находил безошибочно. Шепард усмехнулась — эта броня, как и корабль, как и пистолет у нее на поясе, была спроектирована и изготовлена «Цербером». Даже ее собственное тело, черт бы все побрал, воссоздавалось в их лаборатории. Конечно, Призрак знал все застежки. И не только застежки…

Нагрудник с глухим стуком свалился на пол, Шепард резким, привычным, лишенным даже намека на эротизм движением стянула через голову кофту. Белье расстегнул Призрак — так же ловко, как и броню. Шепард обернулась через плечо, поглядела с вызовом — спина у нее после «воскрешения» напоминала карту местности. Кажется, она что-то там думала про Кайдена и шрамы. О чем-то переживала. Здесь можно было не переживать.

Призрак смотрел на ее спину, довольно прищурившись. Провел пальцами по шрамам так же аккуратно, как расстегивал перчатку. «Пигмалион, мать твою! — со злым весельем подумала Шепард. — Здесь не хватает только Лоусон для полной гармонии». Шрамы со спины заходили вперед, на ребра, Призрак скользнул руками по ним, накрыл ладонями ее грудь, обвел пальцами соски. По обнаженной коже побежали мурашки, Шепард вздрогнула. Слишком долго у нее никого не было, слишком долго она надеялась на то, чему не суждено было сбыться. Теперь надежды не осталось.

Она резко развернулась и толкнула Призрака в грудь, он повалился бы на спину, но успел подставить локти. Шепард оседлала его бедра, уперлась руками в плечи, не позволяя подняться. То, что здесь происходило, было полным безумием, но даже в эпицентре этого безумия она не собиралась отдавать Призраку инициативу. Она знала, что уступать ему нельзя. Ни в чем.

Шея, в которую она впилась зубами, пахла табаком и, еле заметно, одеколоном. Было глупо мстить Призраку укусами — за синяки, полученные на «Горизонте», за насмешки над Кайденом, за насмешки над ней самой, за вечную снисходительную самоуверенность. Вдвойне глупо — потому что ему это нравилось, Шепард чувствовала, что он возбужден. Но в происходящем и вовсе не было никакого смысла, равно как и желания близости — не с Призраком же, — только животная жажда чужого тела и необходимость выплеснуть накопившееся раздражение. Перед Илосом Кайден щедро дарил ей возможность сбросить напряжение — у Призрака она готова была выдирать эту возможность сама. Шепард понятия не имела, зачем все это сдалось Призраку, и не собиралась выяснять. Она по-прежнему давила ему на плечи, ничуть не деликатничая, словно опасалась, что он будет сопротивляться. Его пальцы в ответ впивались ей в ребра, заставляли вспыхнуть болью свежие синяки и наверняка ставили новые. Шепард слышала, как стучит его сердце. Все ее чувства внезапно обострились, как будто «Цербер» вшил ей какие-то импланты для усиления восприятия — Шепард различала, несмотря на полумрак, каждую отметину на коже Призрака, запах одеколона и пота щекотал ноздри, кожа вспыхивала от прикосновений.

Она рывком поднялась на ноги, встала над ним. Грохнули об пол тяжелые ботинки, Шепард хлестко выдернула из штанов ремень, отложила пистолет. Призрак не пытался подняться. Он не глядя потянулся к застежке собственных брюк, не отводя глаз от Шепард. Он смотрел на нее, не отрываясь, все время — когда она заканчивала раздеваться, седлала его бедра, опускалась на член. Этот взгляд мешал ей, не давал полностью забыться, раздражал. Она наклонилась и прижалась губами к его губам, надеясь, что хотя бы это заставит его закрыть глаза. Целовать его было все равно, что пепельницу. И оказалось, что они оба не зажмуриваются, когда целуются. Выносить его взгляд так близко было невозможно, и Шепард отпрянула, тяжело оперлась на правую руку, а левой ладонью накрыла его глаза. На миг он окаменел, а потом еле заметно кивнул.

Когда она убрала руку, его веки были опущены.

Он позволил ей самой выбирать темп и ритм, подстраивался под ее резкие движения. Железные пальцы снова сдавливали ее бока, но это была не та боль, которая могла бы испугать Шепард. Ее тело, покрытое шрамами, ушибами и ожогами, требовало прикосновений, рваного ритма, чужого вкуса на губах, слияния с другим телом — слияния, которое не требовало никакой духовной близости. Ей хватило духовной близости на столетие вперед. Призрак молчал, тяжело и часто дыша с закрытыми глазами, и только в самом конце коротко и глухо вскрикнул, стиснул ее так, что казалось — треснут ребра. Шепард не издала ни звука, но, немного отдышавшись, почувствовала вкус крови — она прокусила себе губу.

Она сползла с Призрака и целых несколько секунд позволяла себе лежать, глядя в потолок. Потом села, подтянула к себе одежду и принялась одеваться. Призрак не торопился. Он достал из лохмотьев, которые когда-то были пиджаком, пачку сигарет и зажигалку, закурил, глядя на Шепард. Разгадать его взгляд она не могла. Облако дыма сгущалось, Шепард скривилась и помахала рукой перед лицом.

— Не любишь табачный дым?

— Не выношу.

— Здоровее будешь, — он затянулся. — Мне врачи говорят бросать, но уже поздно перестраиваться. Да и когда человечеству грозят Коллекционеры, глупо бояться рака легких.

— Зачем ты меня вызвал? — Шепард застегнула правый ботинок, потянулась к левому.

«Если он скажет что-то о том, что мне надо было расслабиться…»

— Появилась свежая информация, — он выдернул из-под себя остатки рубашки, покачал головой и отбросил их в сторону. — Тебе стоит поговорить кое с кем на Иллиуме. Впрочем, не думаю, что у тебя возникнут проблемы. Посредника зовут Лиара Т’Сони.

***

Шепард отворачивается, и Кайден переводит дух.

— Джейн, — просит он, — давай попробуем еще раз. Давай забудем все наши размолвки и обиды. Пока мы живы, и у нас есть шанс…

— У нас нет шанса, — говорит Шепард и поднимается на ноги. — Не потому, что не прощу я. Потому, что не забудешь ты. Ты все время будешь сомневаться. Искать подвох. Думать, не слишком ли изменил меня «Цербер», не вшил ли мне Призрак чип контроля в мозг. Это никогда тебя не оставит. На «Горизонте» тебя не остановило даже то, что за моим плечом стоял Гаррус, — он поверил мне, хотя рисковал в рядах «Цербера» куда больше. Ты не умеешь верить, Кайден. А я в последнее время слишком часто доказывала всем и каждому, что я не преступница, не изменница, не сумасшедшая и не одержимая. Доказывать это еще и в постели я не в силах. Секс при… идейных разногласиях возможен, — она чему-то усмехается, — но это не для тебя. Тебе нужно будет залезть в душу. Мне это не подходит. Поправляйся, Кайден. Удачной тебе карьеры СПЕКТР-а.

Она выходит, не обернувшись. Кайден не решается ее окликнуть.

Он так и не сможет решить для себя, была ли Шепард права. И через несколько недель, во время атаки на Цитадель, незнакомый инопланетянин, который будет стоять у Шепард за плечом, выстрелит ему в голову — потому что Кайден не сумеет поверить до конца и не захочет пропустить ее к Удине.

Спустя еще какое-то время на опустевшей, заваленной трупами Цитадели Призрак, в котором не останется почти ничего человеческого, поговорит с Шепард и из пистолета вынесет себе мозги. Тяжело раненная Шепард в обнимку с капитаном Андерсоном поковыляет мимо, но ненадолго остановится возле тела, почувствовав знакомый запах. Одеколон и табак, которые даже запах крови не сможет забить до конца. Призрак до самой смерти не бросит курить. Шепард переживет его ненадолго.


End file.
